Small Surprises
by tsay cresant
Summary: An average day in the Leaf Village becomes life changing when Kakashi meets 6 year old Hiroshi. With this new person in his life, will he be able to help him cope with his fresh wounds, or will he fall short of his role as a father? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wow I haven't written fanfic in a long time. This idea just kind of came out of nowhere and I decided to give it a shot. I'd say time frame wise, this would take place before Team 7 takes the chunin exams but after the Zabuza saga. It's in third person, but I'm thinking about changing it to first with Kakashi narrating. If you have a particular preference, let me know in the comments please! Also, I'm not crazy about the title. If you have an idea for a better one, let me know! Enjoy **

It was an almost unnaturally calm day in Konoha as Team 7 embarked on another "life-threatening" mission….

"I swear if I have to help build one more fence or rake one more leaf…" Naruto started fuming as the team trudged to the mission center. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he had to agree with Naruto. The amount of exceedingly pointless missions they'd been receiving recently were not only mind numbing, but not easy enough to just leave his students to their own devices, meaning no Itcha Itcha…

"Just be grateful we're even getting missions after the last time you yelled at Iruka Sensei for our assignments," Sakura scolded as they slid into the office. Inside, the team found a tall stern looking woman with her hair tied up too tightly, talking to the Hokage. Standing next to her was a small boy with a round face, cheery blonde hair and big blue eyes. He stared around anxiously, not sure if he should lean into the prudish woman for protection.

"Team 7, you all finished early," Iruka said, completely surprised as he dug through his list of missions, looking for anything for the shinobi to do.

"Yes," Kakashi said warily, handing over their mission evaluations while he looked over at the two guests. There was something about that small boy that was too familiar. He held back a shudder and turned his attention back to Iruka. "So what's our next mission looking like?"

Iruka looked at the team, back at the visitors and then back to Kakashi, trying to act on the fly as the Hokage continued speaking in whispers to the stern lady.

"I think you all have filled your quota for today," Iruka said nervously as he started filing paperwork. Now all four of the members of Team 7 knew something was up. The three genin looked at their Sensei for some sort of answer, but since he had none, he merely shrugged.

"I guess this means we have enough time for a lesson. Why don't you three take a break and meet me at the training grounds in a half hour?" Kakashi Sensei said, calculating that it should give him enough time to find out what's going on, read a few chapters in Itcha Itcha and then get to the training field on his own time.

"Thank you Sensei!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she herded her teammates out the door, rambling on about how they haven't had a lunch break in forever. As soon as they were out of the room, Kakashi turned his attention back to the anxious chunin across from him. He leaned over the table between them, so he could talk quietly without the people next to him hearing.

"Who are those people?" Kakashi asked, stealing another glance.

"Why do you think I would know?" Iruka said too nervously. _This is why you'll never make it past Chunin Iruka. Not good enough at lying._

"Because you look like you're going to pass out," Kakashi said pointedly. Before Iruka could answer, the Hokage turned his attention to Kakashi.

"I'm glad you stayed here Kakashi, because this involves you," he said. "This is Sato Akira." Hokage gestured to the overly stern woman who bowed her head slightly to Kakashi. "She works in the Sand Village as the overseer of many orphaned children. And this little boy is Hiroshi."

"Um, hello," Kakashi said, still not quite sure what this had to do with him. "If that's all… I still have some things to-"

"This will only take a moment," Akira said briskly. "You see, Hiroshi's mother was a jounin of the Sand Village. She died recently on a mission. While looking for a place for Hiroshi to go, we found you named as his father on his birth certificate."

"… I think… No, I know you have the wrong person," Kakashi said quickly. "I have never signed a birth certificate in my life. I would remember that," he assured himself. "Besides, I don't have any children. I'm sorry that his mother died and that he's looking for a place to live, but I'm not a relative. I'm sorry."

Hiroshi looked down at his feet as his face turned a rosy pink. He didn't know these people and here they were talking about where he was to go now that his mother wasn't coming home. He just wants to go home.

"Hayashi Akahana is his mother," Akira said, staring at Kakashi, waiting for a response. To say he delivered one would be an understatement. Instantly, the people in the room could see his face pale a bit as his eyes rolled to the ceiling and he tried to calculate how long ago was the last time he'd seen Akahana and how old that little boy is… He didn't like the answers. "Does that open the possibility more?"

"You could say that," Kakashi said, almost choking on his own words as he looked at the boy more closely. Now he knows why he looked so familiar! Those big blue eyes look exactly like Akahana's. "How old is he?"

"Six," Akira answered sharply. Kakashi shook his head, almost laughing at how ridiculous the situation was, but worst of all, how completely possible and if anything, likely. Six years ago, Kakashi had been helping out with work in the Sand Village. He had dated Akahana for the time he was there, but things broke off as soon as he left. They both knew that was how it would work... But wouldn't she think to tell him about something like this?

"Okay," Kakashi said, rubbing his head as he tried to wash out his memories of the Sand Village. "I guess there is no real way of knowing whether he is my…"

"Son," Akira said.

"Son," Kakashi choked back. "But, I will say that it's highly probable… What does this mean exactly?"

"Well, it means that he may live with you, if you'd like, but it isn't required. I can always find him an adoptive family or something along the lines," Akira said more softly as she looked down at Hiroshi, who just became more concerned looking by the minute.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just work a lot and don't really live somewhere suitable for a child," Kakashi said to Akira. She nodded solemnly, taking Hiroshi's hand just a little too firmly.

"Understandable. Sorry for wasting your time," she said coldly. "Come Hiroshi."

Hiroshi stared at Kakashi for a second with a look of complete confusion. His eyes held more sorrow and knowledge than a child that age should have, but even so, Kakashi said nothing as the boy was swept from the room by the woman. He wasn't fit for raising that child. He could come up with a million reasons why that six year old will be better off with whoever Akira puts him with….

Yet, through the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Through drill after drill he ran his students through (once he finally made it to the training grounds) he was completely distracted. He walked home in even more of a daze than usual, running into several civilians on accident. Fortunately no one was hurt. He fumbled with his keys for five minutes to get in the door, couldn't find the light switch in his apartment and just decided against cooking because with his lack of focus, he'd probably burn the building down.

Not only was Hiroshi haunting him, but Akahana. While both of them would've admitted that they weren't particularly in love with each other and that they worked on more of a friends-with-benefits level, they were still close. It wasn't saddening that she was dead, since Kakashi had seen enough death that it no longer affected him. It was just…. Unsettling. He didn't like thinking that she had raised his son on her own for six years, until she died in a mission gone wrong. The fact that she felt the need to keep him in the dark was troubling in itself, but there was something else… Something Kakashi couldn't quite put his finger on… But it didn't matter. Whatever it was didn't matter. He was going to the Hokage tomorrow to find out how to contact that woman and tell her he changed his mind. Was this the smartest idea in the world? Probably not. But if Kakashi had learned anything from being a shinobi, it was that your gut instinct is generally the right answer and right now, his gut was telling him this was the right thing to do.

"It's settled then," Kakashi said to no one in particular. "Tomorrow morning…. I guess I'll be a father…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where is Sensei?" Sakura asked no one as Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. The team had become accustomed to their Sensei being extraordinarily late, but this was borderline ridiculous. It was inching towards evening and they were supposed to meet in the morning!

"Maybe it's another test. He has seemed a bit more unfocused than usual this past week. How unprofessional," Sasuke mumbled, not breaking his glare with Naruto while speaking to Sakura.

"I've noticed that too," Sakura said. "Ever since we saw those two people-"

Sakura's thought was cut off when Iruka appeared in a cloud of smoke, making all three genin jump.

"Iruka Sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, excited to see his old school teacher.

"I'm filling in for Kakashi Sensei today… well tonight. He has some other business to attend to today, but will be back tomorrow, hopefully," Iruka said, trying to reveal as little as possible. All week Kakashi has made it quite clear that he didn't want his students to know about Hiroshi, which wasn't easy since he'd been busy signing papers, changing apartments, and preparing for the boy's arrival all week. It was almost strange to see the jounin show a somewhat tender side. He's been so consumed with all of this business that he forgot to report that he wouldn't be attending today, so no one knew to fill in until now. "Now, we have lots of missions today, so we better get started!" Iruka said too cheerfully as he drew them away from Kakashi's absence and towards their D rank missions.

"They should be here soon," The Hokage said to Kakashi, who was leaning back in Iruka's chair and reading his book, pretending to not be completely freaked out. The Hokage read past his aloofness but wasn't going to let him in on that. "If you would like, you can have the next week off, to make sure he gets settled."

"That's alright. I already have him signed up for school, so there would be no point in taking so much time off," he said coolly as he snapped his book shut and tapped his feet somewhat anxiously.

"If you change your mind, just let me know," The Hokage answered back, smiling as he heard footsteps followed by the door creaking open. Kakashi sat up as Akira and Hiroshi walked in. The shy boy was holding onto a small panda bear toy and had a backpack on his back filled with all the belongings he had that weren't taken by the state when his mother died.

"Hello again," Akira said somewhat sharply, looking at Kakashi. "Now, I leave Hiroshi in your care… but I will be checking in periodically for the next few months… just to make sure everything's alright." She looked down at the boy next to her. "I guess it's goodbye for now Hiroshi."

"Yes," he said quietly. That was one thing that struck Kakashi when the boy finally did talk near him, when the legal papers were being signed. His voice sounded almost identical to how Kakashi's sounded at his age. After that, there was no doubt in his mind: this is his son.

"Good day to both of you," Akira said as she turned briskly on her heel and walked out. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the small person in front of him.

"I guess I should show you to your new home now. Would you like that?" Kakashi asked, not sure how he should talk to the boy. He could tell just by how he absorbed his surroundings that the boy was intelligent, but he didn't want to talk to him like an adult or he'll become disrespectful.

"Okay," Hiroshi said, holding the panda tighter as he followed Kakashi out of the mission station. Kakashi couldn't help but feel tense as he walked out with Hiroshi. All he could do was hope and pray he didn't run into anyone he knew-

"If it isn't my arch rival: Kakashi Hatake!" Guy's voice rang through the not so crowded road. Guy dashed over to the two, making Hiroshi even more frightened and forcing him to grab onto Kakashi's leg and hide behind him. Guy didn't even seem to notice. "I'm surprised to not see your team with you! But, it must be fate! Fate has set that we have a contest right now!"

"Don't you have your own students to worry about?" Kakashi said, gesturing to Guy's students who were coming up the road. While Guy turned around, Kakashi put a calm hand on Hiroshi's head to stop him from shaking.

"It would be a good lesson on the power of youth for them!" Guy said as he struck a pose. His students finally caught up to them and all (except for Rock Lee) looked annoyed by Kakashi's presence. "Students, my dear friend and arch rival, Kakashi Hatake, and I are about to demonstrate to you why being powerful and youthful-"

"Actually Guy, I'm busy," Kakashi said as he tried to walk away but then remembered the horrified six year old clinging to his leg.

"What?" Guy yelled, making Hiroshi let out a squeak of sorts and bringing Ten Ten's attention to him. Her face instantly lit up.

"Aw! Whose kid is that? Is that your nephew or something Kakashi Sensei?" Ten Ten asked as she cooed over Hiroshi and handed him back his panda bear that he dropped. "Poor little guy looks scared to death."

"I didn't know you had relatives Kakashi!" Guy yelled. "I bet I have more!"

"You're probably right," Kakashi said as he scooped Hiroshi up off the ground. He figured it'd be easier to carry him from here since they were so close to the apartments. "But, another day. Like I said, I'm busy."

"I will hold you to that Kakashi Hatake! Fate will bring us together again for another challenge!" Guy yelled to Kakashi as he walked hurriedly to the apartments. With Hiroshi in one arm, he dug through his pockets for his keys, thanking the heavens above that he found them quickly and brought his new family member home, officially.

"I'm sorry about Guy…. He's odd," Kakashi said as he put Hiroshi back on the ground.

"His eyebrows…. Are frightening," Hiroshi said with wide eyes. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"That's probably the best description I've ever heard of them," he said with a slight smile. "Well, this is home. I know it isn't particularly big, but that bed over there is yours."

Kakashi gestured to a small bed in the one corner of the one room apartment. Except for the bathroom, the entire house was inside a room no bigger than a large living room. Next to Hiroshi's bed was a small dresser for him to keep his clothes and belongings in. Also in the room was Kakashi's bed and dresser, a small kitchenette, a small table with three chairs, a couch, and a book shelf filled mostly with Shinobi books and scrolls.

Without saying anything else, Hiroshi started unpacking his things and organizing them, which was definitely a trait he received from Kakashi. Even though he didn't have much, he was meticulous about where things went and little things like a crease in the blankets bothered him immensely. Not wanting to make Hiroshi uncomfortable, Kakashi decided to work on the mission reports that had been piling up during the chaos of the past week.

With a sigh, Kakashi sat down with the stack of papers and several pens, mostly because he wasn't sure how many of those pens worked. As he began scribbling away at the tedious paperwork, Hiroshi gained the courage to walk over and sit across from him at the table.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, holding a worn notebook and eight very broken crayons. Kakashi looked up from his work and then back down at it.

"I try not to choose favorites," he responded, mostly paying attention to his work because he knew Iruka would kill him if he didn't finish them by tomorrow. Hiroshi paused, staring at his father with some frustration.

"But if you had to choose a favorite, which would you choose?" Hiroshi sighed.

"Green," Kakashi answered.

"Green's alright I guess," Hiroshi said as he began coloring. "I think red is better. It's prettier."

"If you insist," Kakashi said with a laugh.

"Think about it. Green is a boring color. It's all around. Trees are green. Grass is green. Your vest is green. My socks are green. The bedspreads are green. But red is special. Hearts are red. And fire. And blood…" Hiroshi's voice faded as he dropped his crayons for a minute. "…maybe green is better."

Kakashi looked up from what he was doing, not because he was listening to what Hiroshi had been saying, but because he noticed that the chatter had stopped. The boy was just staring at his notepad and crayons with an agonized look.

"Hiroshi? Are you alright?" Kakashi got up and walked over to the boy. Instantly, he perked up a little more, but closed his notebook and left it there.

"Yes… I'm just tired," he said. "Can I go to sleep?"

"You aren't hungry?" Kakashi asked, worry starting to set in. The boy just shook his head. "Then just get a shower first."

"Okay," he responded, getting up from the table and walking into the bathroom. Kakashi let a few seconds pass until the water started running, and then opened the notebook. The first few pictures were obviously drawn by two people. Each had titles: Mommy and Hiroshi's flowers, Horses, Fishes, Ducks, Pandas, etc. There were lots of pandas.

Then, there was a distinct shift in the book. All of the animals and flowers were gone and they were just people. The first one was of what appeared to be Hiroshi and his mother in a garden. The next was Hiroshi alone. Then another of Akira and one more of his mother. The last picture was the one he had started. It looked like the beginnings of drawing Kakashi in green and himself in red, but the picture wasn't close to being finished.

Kakashi closed the book, put the crayons back in their tin, and set them all on Hiroshi's dresser. For someone who had spent most of his life coping with death, he had no idea what to do. He was around Hiroshi's age when his father had died, but he hadn't coped with it well at all. He had shut down emotionally.

Maybe he could help him? But how? It wasn't like he had any appropriate stories to tell him of his mother, and he wasn't very good at making things up on the fly. He was never really good about talking about emotional things anyways.

Kakashi was dragged from his thoughts when Hiroshi emerged from the bathroom in a pair of pajamas and practically collapsed in bed. He went back to work, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make Hiroshi feel better while he was sleeping.

"Um," Hiroshi said quietly from his bed. Kakashi looked up in response. "What should I call you? I know you're my father… but everyone calls you Kakashi."

"You can call me whatever you want," Kakashi said back.

"Okay…" he said, drifting off into sleep. "Goodnight… Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

_"Do you think I'll get to meet him one day Mommy?"_

_"I promise I will take you to meet him one day."_

"Hiroshi," Kakashi said quietly, tapping the boy's shoulder. "You have to wake up." Rather than waking up, Hiroshi swatted at Kakashi's hand, rolled over and curled into his bed more. "You have to go to school today."

"Can I just not and say I did?" he responded sleepily.

"That's not how it works," Kakashi chuckled. "Now get up."

"Fine," grumbled Hiroshi as he slowly rolled out of bed and started straightening up his bed. "I just want you to know, I would much rather be sleeping."

"So would I, but like I said, that isn't how it works," he answered back. "Now hurry up. I have to walk you to the academy before I go to work, and apparently my team wants to kill me after making them wait for a few hours yesterday or something."

"Okay," Hiroshi said as he started getting dressed and somewhat ready. "Mommy told me you were always late for things."

Kakashi was taken aback by this. He never thought Akahana talked about him with Hiroshi, but thinking on it, it'd be silly for her to not. He probably asked questions and, knowing Akahana, she probably answered them truthfully.

"Did she tell you anything else about me?" Kakashi asked, interested to know what she decided to tell their son.

"Um… well, I remember she said you were a shinobi from the leaf village and worked a lot…. That you like doggies… and that you read naughty books," Hiroshi said as he put on his shoes and tried to remember what his mom told him.

"Sounds like a somewhat accurate description," Kakashi admitted. "Now hurry up."

"I'm ready," Hiroshi said as he walked over to his dad and the two of them walked out together. Kakashi debated with himself over whether he should make Hiroshi hold onto him since Konoha is a crowed place, but the kid was pretty independent generally. That's why he was caught by surprise when he felt a small hand grab onto his pant leg. The closer they got to the academy, the more Hiroshi went from the somewhat talkative six year old he'd seen this morning to the extremely quiet six year old he'd seen the first time they met. By the time they reached the classroom, Kakashi was practically dragging the boy, who seemed to somehow connect himself to Kakashi's leg. "I changed my mind… I don't want to go."

"Too late. Just try it for today, at least," Kakashi said as he tried to pry Hiroshi's hands off his leg. "You may like it."

Reluctantly, Hiroshi let go of Kakashi and followed him into the empty classroom. Kakashi had made sure to drop off Hiroshi before other students showed up, so his newfound parenthood wouldn't be spreading like wild fire through the shinobi grapevine just yet. Iruka was sitting as his desk, grading papers when they came in.

"Iruka," Kakashi said, startling the Chunin.

"Oh, hello Kakashi Sensei. You're Hiroshi right?" Iruka said in his friendly teacher voice. Hiroshi just nodded as he inched behind Kakashi.

"What time should I pick him up?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed the boy's shoulder to prevent him from dashing to the door.

"About three. We never run later than that," Iruka said. "Hiroshi, I have your books and supplies you'll need for school. Then I can show you where you'll sit and explain some things to you. Alright?"

Hiroshi looked up at his father for an answer to what to do. Kakashi just nodded, which was all the encouragement Hiroshi needed to follow Iruka. While Iruka explained things, Kakashi disappeared, knowing that if he ran even more late, he may not survive his group of missions today.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled angrily when Kakashi finally appeared.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a wave as he ducked and avoided Naruto's fist. Sakura and Naruto both started yelling choruses of 'where were you's and 'we waited for hours!' until Kakashi was able to get them to calm down. "I can explain… I think."

"YOU THINK!" They yelled back. Kakashi put his hands up to signal them to settle and then gestured for them to walk with him. They all walked to the training grounds together and sat in front of the memorial rock.

"Alright, how should I explain this?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Okay, well, you all remember those people we saw in the mission room about a week ago?" The three genin nodded, even Sasuke showing some slight interest. "It turns out he's a relative of mine and will be living with me now, so I had to make the arrangements for that."

"Aww!" Sakura squealed.

"Kakashi Sensei raising a kid? I think that's you're weirdest excuse yet," Naruto said with a laugh. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"Is he your nephew or something?" Sakura said with complete interest.

"Not quite. He's actually…" Kakashi groaned. Did he really have to explain this to his students? The answer was no. "He's actually none of your three's business or concern. Now, we have missions to do, so let's go."

"Sensei, can you help us?" Naruto asked as he held up part of a bookshelf they were building for some old man.

"You three can do it. I have faith in you," Kakashi said with mock enthusiasm from behind his book. "Besides, how will any of you ever complete missions higher than D rank if you can't put together a bookshelf?" Naruto grunted angrily and then screamed when Sasuke "accidently" hit his fingers with the hammer. A second after that, Iruka appeared in front of Kakashi with a frantic look on his face.

"Have you seen Hiroshi?" Iruka asked him.

"No, he's with you, remember?" Kakashi said, obviously annoyed. He never really liked Iruka.

"About that…." Iruka trailed off, making Kakashi put his book away and stand up. "He was with me, but then it was time for lunch and usually the kids go home for lunch. I told him where you all should be and to go find you, but he never came back."

Kakashi felt a feeling never felt before. It wasn't just anger because he knew that feeling well. It was a mix of anger, annoyance, and worry, but mostly worry.

"And you didn't go look for him?" Kakashi yelled as he summoned Pakuun.

"That's what I'm doing right now, isn't it?" Iruka defended himself. Kakashi answered him with a glare as Pakuun appeared at his master's feet.

"Yeah Boss?" He asked.

"I need you to track this scent," he said, holding out the part of his pant leg that Hiroshi had been clinging to so dearly. Pakuun smelled for a second and then was off with Kakashi not far behind him.

"Wait!" Iruka said, but it was too late. He looked over at Kakashi's team, who was still struggling with the book shelf. "Here… let me help…"

Finding Hiroshi didn't take very long at all. Pakuun had found him within five minutes, but in those five minutes, Kakashi's brain was thinking of the worst possibilities. What if he was kidnapped by some weird child molester? What if he's being sold into human trafficking right now? Or worse, what if one of my enemies found him and is torturing him or something?

Turns out, Hiroshi went to the Konoha gates and sat down right next to them, unsure of where to go and too afraid to ask the Shinobi who were guarding the gate for help. Absolute relief washed over Kakashi as he started walking towards him. He didn't get too far until Hiroshi ran to him and grabbed back onto his leg.

"C-c-can we go home?" He asked. Kakashi nodded and in a puff of smoke, they were home. Hiroshi let loose, weeping into Kakashi's leg. Following his instincts, Kakashi picked the boy up, sat down on his bed, and held him while he cried.

"It's okay Hiroshi," he said quietly, slightly worried that the boy might hyperventilate.

"No… I couldn't find you and I tried looking everywhere and asking people but no one would stop and then I tried to find the Academy but I was lost and then I thought that you might have disappeared and that I was alone again and I'd have to go back with Lady Akira who is mean and scary and I don't want to go back with her because I like it here but last time I left someone I loved they never came back even though they said they would and I don't want to go back to school," flooded from Hiroshi along with some indecipherable sobs. Kakashi just rubbed the boy's head until he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

Kakashi may not have caught all of what he said, but he caught enough. The kid was having separation issues, and who could blame him? After losing his mother out of the blue with no understanding of why, he was worried that if anyone else left him, he'd never see them again. Even though this wasn't a possibility, at least not at the moment, Kakashi knew Hiroshi wouldn't understand that and that there would be no way he could function well at the academy. At least, not yet… He'd have to stay with him and come on the D ranked missions of Team 7, just temporarily…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They make me want to write more :)**

Chapter 4

"So, I'm not going back to the academy?" Hiroshi asked from his bed while Kakashi was getting ready.

"Right," he said while a million different things floated through his head. He had to make sure to remember everything and to talk to the Hokage about this situation before picking up their mission assignments.

"Am I just staying here by myself then?" he asked as he stretched himself out in bed, getting ready to go back to sleep.

"No, you're coming with me and my team today. You might remember them. They're the three shinobi that were with me when we first met," he said as the boy got up and started getting ready to go.

"I think I kinda remember," he answered unsurely as he tugged a dark green shirt over his head. "Does this mean I'm going to be helping with the missions?"

"No, you aren't technically allowed, since you haven't passed the academy, so bring something to do, and be quick. I have a few things I have to do before we meet up with the team," Kakashi said with mock frustration. Hiroshi read past it and just gave his dad the 'you're stupid' look that people had probably received from Kakashi before. Either way, Hiroshi did hurry up and the pair disappeared to the shinobi building. "Now stay close to me. I don't need you wandering off."

"I'm not a baby," Hiroshi said in a whiny voice, but, just like the day before, he became his reserved self as soon as they walked into the building. Adults were intimidating enough, but shinobi adults were flat out scary. They all had strange scars or serious looks on their faces, all of which Hiroshi did not like.

"I can't walk with you hanging on my leg," Kakashi said to lighten the mood. Hiroshi let go of him but stayed right at his side, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Hey Kakashi, who's the kid?" A shinobi asked. Kakashi didn't really know him well, so he just blew him off. While that wouldn't be acceptable as a citizen, if you're a shinobi and you blow someone off, they just assume you're deep in thought or something. The pair made it to the Hokage's office without incident and was lucky enough to catch him before the workload for the day arrived.

"Hello Kakashi. Hiroshi. What brings you two here?" He asked kindly. Hiroshi liked this old man, whoever he was. He was there when the paper work was signed to make Kakashi Hiroshi's legal guardian and had offered him candy. Hiroshi could tell he was someone important, but he didn't know what he did that was so great though.

"Well, I don't think Hiroshi is exactly ready for the Academy, since he's still getting use to his surroundings, so I was wondering if I could take him on Team 7's missions. It would give me more time to go on missions with them, giving Team 7 more time to get accustomed to the routine of having missions before the Chunin exams while still having my guidance," Kakashi said formally. The Hokage smiled and gave a simple nod.

"I believe that is a good course of action for now. We'll have to discuss what the situation will be after they become Chunin when that time comes of course," The Hokage said as Iruka opened the door to the Hokage's office. "And here's the tedious paperwork, yes?"

"Like it is everyday," Iruka said as he dropped a giant stack of paperwork on the Hokage's desk.

"Well, thank you Hokage… We should leave you to your work now," Kakashi said as he waved bye and walked out with Iruka, Hiroshi still standing as close to him as humanly possible.

"I'm assuming you're going to want your missions now," Iruka asked.

"Not yet. I'm running late, so I better go get Team 7, or they may actually maim me this time," Kakashi said with mock fear in his voice. Before Iruka could say anything, he transported himself and Hiroshi to the meeting place of Team 7.

"Wait, you're on time today?" Sakura asked in disbelief as her Sensei appeared.

"Call the local news," Sasuke said dryly. "Who's the twerp?"

"I am not a twerp!" Hiroshi yelled, his shyness melting away. All four shinobi were completely caught off guard.

"This is Hiroshi," Kakashi said once he got over what just happened. "Hiroshi, this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"I like this kid!" Naruto said happily. "Any enemy of Sasuke's is a friend of mine! So Sensei, what 'exciting' missions are we doing today?"

"To avoid any attempts you three would make at maiming me, I didn't get them so I would be on time. So, let's go," he said with a satisfied grin hidden behind his mask.  
"But that means it'll take even longer because now we have to walk to the academy," Sakura said in frustration.

"Oh well," Kakashi said with a shrug, making all three genin let out some sort of groan. Hiroshi chuckled a bit, relaxing and leaving his dad's side to go meet the new ninjas.

"So you all are ninjas then?" He asked as he walked backwards so he could face all three of them.

"You bet!" Naruto said with a grin. "We're some of the best shinobi in the entire village. Well… me and Sakura anyways. Sasuke on the other hand-" Naruto's sentence was cut off when Sakura smashed his head in with her fist.

"Don't lie to him Naruto! He's only a kid," she said as she smiled at Hiroshi. "And he's so adorable! Are you sure you're related Sensei?"

"Ha ha," Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes. Hiroshi just smiled, happy to be around shinobi that didn't look very scary and to be with his dad. Their trudge to the mission station was almost complete, but was interrupted.

"My arch rival! I told you fate would bring us together again for a contest!" Guy Sensei yelled as he ran over with his team in toe.

"Who the heck is that?" Sakura asked her Sensei.

"A pain in my-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by Guy.

"So what shall it be this time? Rock paper scissors? A race across Konoha?" He asked excitedly. Kakashi groaned at the thought of having to do any of these 'challenges'.

"Sensei, you're so fast I had trouble keeping-" Rock Lee started, until he laid eyes on Sakura. His face turned a bright red as he stopped dead in his tracks. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."

"Uhhhhh," Sakura said as she started backing up, completely creeped out by this kid. "Sensei…."

"We really don't have the time to do any of this Guy. We're running behind schedule and…. Yeah," Kakashi said, giving up on coming up with more excuses as he hurried his team along.

"You can't keep avoiding me arch rival! We will have to have this challenge soon!" he yelled to them as they hurried into the mission station.

"Goodbye my beautiful pink-haired princess! We shall meet again!" Lee called, making Sakura shudder.

"What was up with their…. Everything?" Naruto asked. Kakashi just shook his head and opened the doors to the area that they received their missions at. Iruka was sitting there with the assignments ready, knowing that they would be back soon. "So Iruka Sensei, do we have some actual important missions to do today, or are we going to build something dumb?"

"Naruto! You know what happened the last time you complained about our mission assignments! We all almost got killed!" Sakura yelled as she started beating Naruto into the floor. Hiroshi back away from the mess as much as he could.

"We do actually have a more difficult D mission here," Iruka said, pulling out the paperwork, "but should I really give it to you after all that yelling?" Naruto, who was on his knees from his beating, crawled over to Iruka Sensei and started begging.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassseeeee Iruka Sensei. Anything that doesn't involve gardening, carpentry, or animals… Pleaaaaaassseeeeee!" Naruto begged, embarrassing his team members.

"Fine. An elderly woman from the land of tea is afraid of thugs and wants shinobi escorts as she travels home. Is that exciting enough?"

Even though the genin agreed to it, Kakashi couldn't help but feel like this wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 4B

**Author's Note: I've decided to add little mini chapters throughout the story. They aren't moving plot or anything, but giving a little more depth. They will be labeled #.b (like this is 4.b). Also, thanks for reviews/alerts/favorites, but especially reviews! It helps to know what you guys think. :) Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4.b

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable; flipped his pillow every which way to find just the right spot, and yet he still couldn't even get close. From his side of the room, he could hear the gentle breathing of the fast asleep Hiroshi, who practically passed out as soon as they walked in the door. He closed his eyes and was taken back to a time that felt like so long ago, but could've been yesterday.

They were lying in Akahana's bed in her apartment after a night of "festivities". Usually they both passed out, exhausted from a day of work, but for some reason tonight, they were both wired, so instead of lying there awkwardly, pretending to be asleep, they had one of those chats that one can only have extremely late at night.

"I've always wanted to ask," Kakashi started while he stared at Akahana's wooden ceiling, "why did you become a shinobi? You've mentioned before how no one in your family is."

Akahana sighed, stretching her arms and putting them behind her head. "Oh I don't know. I think I thought that I would be making a difference by protecting people. I guess we do that, but… it isn't how I thought it'd be…. What about you?"

"My dad was a shinobi, so I became one," he said with a shrug. "And, I'm not going to lie; I'm good at it, so there's that too."

"Sounds like good enough reasons," she said, rolling over on her side to face the shinobi. Kakashi looked at her, enjoying seeing her actual face since it's normally hidden behind a mask that covers more than his does. Her normally concealed blonde hair lay loose and free and her big blue eyes stared at him tiredly. He figured she would be falling asleep soon, so he waited, closing his eyes and hoping sleep would come, then he was struck with another question.

"What do you think about marriage?" he asked, completely out of the blue. At first, he thought that she'd definitely fallen asleep, which he would've been grateful for because that sounded like a weird question, but she sat up a few seconds later, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not for me," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You?"

"I don't know… I don't see the point in it," Kakashi admitted. "I mean, I understand civilians getting married and having families but…"

"Everyone dies when you're a shinobi," she said, finishing his thought. "All of our friends will probably die before they become old. We pretty much only associate with shinobi, so we would probably marry a shinobi who could die before we do. Some families are all shinobi and die off…."

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "And here we are, finally that age where you're supposed to think about whether you want a family or want to get married and all of our friends are pairing off and talking about marriage and kids and everything… And you sit there and think that they're complete idiots because it'll only do more harm than good."

"Right," Akahana agreed. "Besides, marriage implies motherhood, and I'm not built for that." Kakashi shot her a confused look as she got up out of bed. "If I do something, it's the only thing I do, but I do a damn good job at it. For example, if I wanted to be a ballerina," she stood up on her tippy toes, holding her arms in a circle above her head, "I'd be the best damn ballerina on the entire planet. Or, if I wanted to be a teacher, I'd be the best," she got off her toes and hopped back onto the bed. "So you see, I wouldn't be able to do my job well if I had a family. My focus would be divided! I'd be worried about my husband if he was off on a mission or my kids. It just wouldn't work. I mean, I worry enough as it is about all of my friends and family and you and…"

"You shouldn't worry about me," Kakashi said as her voice trailed off.

"That doesn't mean I don't. I… I really care about you Kakashi. More than I should. And… that's why we can't be together anymore once you go back to Konoha… I can't let myself…"

"I get it," Kakashi said, actually understanding and not just saying what she wanted him to say. She crawled back under the blankets, snuggling up close to Kakashi.

"So I'm just going to enjoy every minute of this before it's all just a memory."

Kakashi got up from bed and started pacing the floor. That was one of the last times he talked to Akahana. They both decided against saying goodbye, since they knew it'd be hard. It was better just to make a clean cut. But, now, more than ever, he missed her. She was his good friend and he could say that he loved her; maybe not the way lovers should, but definitely in the way friends do. He knew in the back of his mind that if she had told him about Hiroshi, he would've stayed. They would've made it work. But she didn't… and the more he thought about it, the more he understood it.

She knew that he'd quit his job and come live with them. Whether he was good at his job or not, Kakashi knew what it was like to grow up without a father and how hard it was. Hell, he knew what it was like to be raised by one shinobi parent, and that was no walk in the park either. Maybe that's why he understands Hiroshi so much. They both share the bond of losing that person who was your superhero; the person who you thought could do anything.

"I need to stop thinking," Kakashi whispered to himself as he lay back down in bed. He still couldn't sleep, but now he knew why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My brain won't shut up so you guys get a chapter early. I appreciate all reviews/favorites/alerts, but please feel free to review more. I like hearing from you guys ^_^ Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"We should be meeting her here," Kakashi said warily. He didn't like this one bit, not one thing about it. Not only were they going on another traveling mission after the last fiasco, but this time they had a defenseless kid with them. He couldn't leave Hiroshi home by himself, especially since this mission looked as though it could last up to two weeks, and he didn't know anyone he could trust to watch him, so he had to come. Iruka assured him that this wouldn't end like their last long distance mission and that they background checked everything and there should be no problem.

"She needs to hurry up! I want to get out of this village," Naruto said as he paced in front of the door. Before he paced a trench into the ground, the old woman walked over to the group. Her brown eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled at the shinobi. The bent over woman slowly walked over with her cane, with every step an irritated sigh came from one of the four shinobi. Hiroshi just stayed quietly behind his dad, not sure what to think of the woman.

"So you are the shinobi who will be walking me home?" she asked in that sweet old lady voice.

"Yes Ma'am," Kakashi said.

"Good, you all seem capable," she said with a smile as she walked over to the gate. Knowing they couldn't turn down the mission now, the group followed her. They all walked in silence until Hiroshi pulled out his notebook and ran up to the lady.

"Hey Lady," he started. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hiroshi, leave the woman alone," Kakashi said with warning in his voice.

"Oh that's alright," she said to Kakashi with a wink. "My favorite color is burgundy." Hiroshi hesitated, staring at the lady.

"I don't have that color," he said bluntly.

"Red then," she answered cheerfully. "Is that your father?" she asked Hiroshi, pointed her hand back at Kakashi.

"Yup," he said as he started walking backwards again. Kakashi could sense the shock in all three of his genin, but none of them said anything. He was sure he'd get drilled about it later, but not in front of the person they're supposed to be protecting.

"It was nice of him to bring you on a trip. You must be a good boy or he would've left you at home," she said to the overly excited boy. "Is this your first time out of the village?"

"Oh no," he said, almost giggling with excitement, "I've been out of the village before. I just like adventures!"

"Most little boys do," she said with a smile. Sakura 'awwww'd while Sasuke mumbled with irritation under his breath and Naruto enjoyed the sense of adventure as much as Hiroshi was.

Hiroshi skipped his way over to the genin while Kakashi moved closer to the older woman and they moved further from the village. Crayons ready, the young boy started asking his signature question.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked Naruto. Enjoying his enthusiasm, Naruto shot him a grin.

"Orange, can't you tell?" he said excitedly, pointing to his jumpsuit. Hiroshi fed off of that, writing something on his notebook and then skipping over to Sakura.

"What's yooouuurrrr favorite color?" he asked, making her 'awwww' again.

"Pink," she said happily. Hiroshi frowned because he didn't have a pink crayon.

"I don't have pink," he said, staring at his sorry crayon collection.

"If you color lightly with red, you'll make pink," the old woman said, adding her two cents. Hiroshi's face lit up again as he made note of that in his notebook. Finally, he skipped over to Sasuke.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. Sasuke ignored him, pretending that the little twerp didn't exist. Hiroshi wasn't having it. "I SAID what's your favorite color?" No answer. With an angry huff, Hiroshi skipped back up to where his dad and the old woman were. "Remember how you said your favorite color is red?"

"Yes," she answered, not seeming the slightest bit annoyed.

"My favorite color is red too," he said with a giant grin.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Do you have a favorite animal?"

"Pandas!" he said excitedly. Kakashi gave him a look, telling him to quiet down a bit. "Pandas," he whispered, making himself smaller when he said it, as if that would make him quieter.

"Did you know there are red pandas?" The old woman whispered to him. His already big eyes became wider.

"COOL!" he yelled excitedly, but then remembered he was supposed to be quiet. "I mean…. Cool," he whispered. The next few hours went without incident, but they eventually had to rest because the old woman couldn't walk too far for such a long time, so they found a shady opening within the woods and all sat down for a little break.

Hiroshi's enthusiasm was beginning to wear off, mostly because he was exhausted. Being that he hadn't felt that excited since before his mother died, he wasn't use to acting like a six year old boy. Almost as soon as they sat down, he fell asleep, leaning against Kakashi.

"I'm sorry about him," Kakashi said to the old woman. "He's too young to leave home alone and-"

"Oh no, it's fine. If anything, I enjoy his company," she said with a smile as she pulled some bread from her pack. She looked over at Sasuke. "You know, I think I may be able to walk further distances if I don't carry my pack. Do you think you could carry it for me?" Sasuke nodded, knowing it was his job to take care of this old lady until they dropped her off at her house.

"So, you said your family is in the tea country right?" Sakura asked as she took her sandals off and relaxed. The old woman nodded. "So what were you doing in the fire country?"

"Believe it or not," the old woman started, "I use to be shinobi, just like you all." All four of their interests were instantly peaked. "I was one of the first kunoichi in Konoha and use to work for the ANBU."

"But how did your family all end up in the tea country?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, being a kunoichi may have been one of the most rewarding things I'd ever done, but, like most girls, I fell hopelessly in love. I was actually on a mission, delivering important scrolls to a village in the tea country, and that's where I met the man I eventually married. As soon as I came home from that mission, I resigned as a kunoichi and moved to the tea country," she said, her eyes glazed over as she remembered. "I'd left all my friends behind. My parents had been dead for a while… both dying on missions, so I guess I didn't have them to miss, but I still missed my friends. I waited until this year to finally return. My children are all grown up now and are having children of their own, my husband is dead, and now I get to do all the things I wanted to do when I was younger. So, on the top of my bucket list was to come and see my old friends, and that was worth it."

"Were you able to find any? I know there aren't that many older shinobi still around," Sakura said, careful with the words she chose.

"Oh yes, I found a few of them, although there were a decent sum who were dead, but I figured as much," she said as she took a bite of a slice of bread. "It was so strange being back in the village though. It was almost as though I'd only been gone a few days….well, except I looked a lot different back in the day."

"But Granny, if you're a ninja then why did you want us to guard you?" Naruto asked, still kind of confused. She smiled, leaning back against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I remember being a genin and having horribly dull missions. All we ever did was clean up trash, walk people's dogs, build things, and weed gardens. I can remember as if it were yesterday that antsy feeling of needing to get out of the village and just do something a little different, so I decided that I would let some genin get to do that and sign up for a D ranked guarding mission. To be honest, there shouldn't be any danger, and if there is, it probably wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle, but you all are being paid for your services and it's nice to have the company," she said, her voice trailing off a bit. "We'd better start moving again or I'll fall asleep right here." She stood up, putting her extra bread back into her pack and handing it to Sasuke. Then, she pointed the shinobi in the proper direction and they started walking.

Kakashi had to carry Hiroshi since he was still fast asleep and showing no signs of waking up. He didn't mind though since the boy weighed less than his backpack and it was nice to have a reason to hold him. The old woman drifted back to stand at Kakashi's side and tapped his shoulder.

"That boy of yours," she said, "is going to do something amazing. I just know it."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for all the alerts/favorites : ) Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Kakashi rubbed his hands together, warming them with the friction, as the fire he'd made hours ago died down. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving him to guard the site, but he didn't really mind. If anything, it was nice to have the solitude and time to clear his head. Of course, his head wouldn't really clear.

He was still puzzled with what to do about Hiroshi. Even though he was showing signs of returning to normal, Kakashi had a sickening feeling that he may become even more introverted after this mission, once he loses his newfound friend. Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh as he laid down on the cold earth. He had to do something to prevent him from going through what Kakashi did. He knew it wasn't too late yet, but he also knew that if he kept wasting time, Hiroshi would never get over it.

As if on cue, Hiroshi let out an audible cry, sending Kakashi running over to the tent where their client and his son slept. Both were sleeping, but Hiroshi was tossing and turning as sweat built up on his contorted face. Careful to not get hit by his flailing, Kakashi picked him up, instantly waking him. The boy just stared at him with wide terrified eyes while his whole body shook in fear. Kakashi carried him over to the almost dead fire and set him down next to it.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Kakashi said sternly. Hiroshi just stared at dead fire, tucking his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Hiroshi, do you hear me?" Hiroshi gave a very slight nod and then rested his head against his knees.

All of his work in controlling his emotions was futile, for Kakashi felt like a hurricane was erupting inside of him as he looked for fire wood. That look in Hiroshi's eyes, the way he held onto himself when he sat down, all of these were all too familiar to Kakashi. He dreamt of death. Maybe not his own, but he definitely saw someone's death.

After Kakashi had enough wood to get a respectable fire going for a decent amount of time, he came back to the site and found Hiroshi exactly how he left him. He didn't look like a six year old boy anymore, but a person who's seen too much. His shoulders were slouched in defeat as his blonde hair floated lazily around his head, moving whichever way the wind moved it. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, as if that was the only thing keeping him sane, and his knuckles were white from clutching his legs.

"Are you awake Hiroshi?" Kakashi asked as he started rebuilding the fire. He already knew the answer, but he needed to give the boy reason to respond. The last thing he could do was let him sink deeper into his mind.

"Yes," Hiroshi answered with that all too familiar voice. Kakashi shuddered at how this mirrored the night his own Sensei took him to his home, the night Sakumo Hatake killed himself.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently as the fire roared to life. Hiroshi didn't even flinch at the sudden heat.

"Like someone just cut me in two," Hiroshi mumbled, adjusting his head so he could see the fire and still rest his head on his knees. "again." He added after a few seconds. He took an unsteady breath and then sat up more, looking somewhat like himself again. "It's strange… I feel like this is all just a trip."

"It is," Kakashi said, not understanding what Hiroshi was saying.

"No, not this mission… This whole thing…. Mom always promised me she would let me meet you one day, once I got a little older and could come to Konoha alone. For some reason, she was adamant about not going to the village… Anyways, she always said that when I got older, I could, if I wanted, spend a few weeks in Konoha, then come home and spend some time with her. And so, this just doesn't feel real… It feels like in two weeks I'm going to go home and Mom will be there, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, just like she always would stand, and ask me about my trip. And then I'd tell her about you and the one day of school I did and that weird Guy Sensei guy and how I got lost and how I got to meet your team and go on a mission with you all with a really nice old lady. Then she'd tell me that she was glad I had a good time and ship me off to bed because I'd look 'dead tired' in her opinion. Then when I woke up, she'd be singing some old song to herself, washing dishes or drawing something or just wandering around like she use to. And then she'd smile at me and ask how I slept and if I wanted to draw pictures with her or if I wanted to hear a story or go to the park. Any time she had the day off, we would always do things together. But… now, I'm starting to realize… that won't happen. She's gone… Someone who didn't even know who she was, that she liked to sing, that she could draw pandas really good, that she could be happy and sad and angry and lonely and afraid and brave just like that person could be…. They killed her…" Hiroshi's voice shuddered to a stop and he violently rubbed his eyes, trying to hide that he was crying.

"That's the first time I've said that out loud," he whispered. "My mom is dead… and she isn't coming home…"

"Hiroshi…" Kakashi said gently, touching his son's shoulder. He looked over at his father with eyes filled with mourning and the deep sadness that shinobi adopt over the years, yet he was only six. "I understand. Your mother, Akahana, was the world to you and your only family. You didn't think she'd ever die…. But people die Hiroshi and it's really sad, but that's okay. It's okay to be sad because you're right; they didn't know her and it isn't fair, but don't let it consume you, promise?" Hiroshi stared at Kakashi, like he was seeing a new person.

"You understand?" Hiroshi whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"Being a shinobi, you're surrounded constantly by the shadow of death. My mother died when I was younger than you are from some sort of rare illness. When I was about your age, my father killed himself," Both Kakashi and Hiroshi shuddered at the thought, " and then when I was older, everyone on my team died. I understand very much, more than I wish I did." Hiroshi leaned his head against his dad, feeling so much less alone now that he knew he wasn't the only person who'd ever experienced the soul devouring sadness of losing someone so special.

"What'd you do?" Hiroshi asked, "When your parents died?"

"In Konoha, there isn't a law requiring a child to have a legal guardian until they are eighteen, like there is in the Sand Village, so I just lived on my own. My Sensei helped me a lot of course, so I wasn't completely alone, but… yes. It wasn't good," Kakashi answered simply, clipping his last word. Hiroshi understood that his dad may still, even now, feel those sad feelings, so he moved away from the topic of his grandparents. Instead, he sat in the comfortable silence, until he drifted back asleep.

Once the young boy fell into a deep enough sleep, Kakashi laid him back down in the tent and went to extinguish the fire since the sun was beginning to rise. The fire squealed in pain at the water wiping it out until it finally simmered down and disappeared. It wouldn't be long until everyone else would be awake, so Kakashi pulled out his book, not really in the mood to read, but he needed to look bored or distracted. As soon as he got comfortable on the ground and started reading, the group began to emerge from the tents.

"Good morning Sensei," Sakura said with a yawn as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Sakura," he mumbled tiredly. Staying up all night never bothered him, but that moment with Hiroshi was mentally exhausting. Sakura plopped down on the ground across from her sensei, taking in her surroundings again.

"Sensei, I have a question I was thinking about last night…. If you don't mind me asking," Sakura started, yawns sprinkled within her phrase. Kakashi nodded to show he was listening, but continued reading. "Hiroshi is your son right?" Kakashi nodded again. "If you don't mind me asking, who's his mom?"

"It isn't any of your business," Kakashi said, coating his voice in apathy, "but even if it was, you wouldn't know her. She's from a different village, and from what I hear, quite dead now."

"Oh…" Sakura said, looking back at Hiroshi's tent. "I'm sorry Sensei." Kakashi just rolled his eyes at her and then kept reading. Their client was the next to wake up. She climbed out of the tent with a smile on her face as she stretched, her bones creaking from wear.

"Good morning shinobi. Shall we start on our way?" she asked as she leaned back, her spine cracking all the way down her back.

"I'll go wake Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura said, climbing back into the tent where both Naruto and Sasuke were fast asleep. "Sasuke, it's time to wake up," she said, shaking him gently. He blinked awake and started to get up. "Naruto! Get up! We're leaving!" Naruto flew out of his peaceful sleep and almost through the top of the tent, now pretty awake.

Kakashi cleaned up the camp site and woke Hiroshi, who didn't even look like he'd slept, but was willing to walk anyways. Once they got rid of any signs of their presence at the site, the group continued on their journey to the tea country.

The rest of the trip involved Hiroshi trying to draw pictures of everyone in the group, their client (whose name was discovered to be Ayame, but she said to called her Granny) telling them more stories of the hidden leaf when she was young, Sakura hitting on Sasuke at every possible moment, Sasuke and Naruto bickering every five minutes, and Kakashi reading Itcha Itcha about four times. After the week and a half of travel, they finally arrived at Granny's village in the evening.

* * *

"Stay, just for the night. I can't have you all making the journey back to the leaf village without full stomachs and a goodnight's sleep," Granny said as they approached her house. Before Kakashi could refuse for the group, the genin and Hiroshi accepted with extreme amounts of enthusiasm, so he just shrugged.

"Here, let me help you!" Hiroshi said when he saw Granny struggling with a pot of water that she was using to make ramen. He took the pot from her and put it on the stovetop with ease.

"Oh what would I do without you Hiroshi? Thank you," she said with a smile as she started the rest of the preparations on dinner. Hiroshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, not use to being praised so much.

"It's nothing," he said, walking out of the kitchen and into the extra room in her house, where all the shinobi were sleeping tonight. Granny's house was bigger than they expected, with a living room, kitchen, eating room, extra room, and then several bedrooms upstairs.

"I have a big family," she explained, even though she was now the only person living in the giant house.

Inside the extra room sat the three genin, trying to play a card game but every time Naruto's hand didn't beat Sasuke's, he'd claim he was cheating and have a fit. Kakashi, on the other hand, was asleep probably for the night, which was understandable. He had barely slept the entire journey.

"Hey Hiroshi, wanna play?" Naruto asked as he reshuffled the deck to keep Sasuke from cheating. Hiroshi sat down in between Naruto and Sakura, folding his legs. Naruto dealt some cards and they started "playing", but Hiroshi could tell that none of them actually knew how to play the game very well because there were constant discrepancies over whether they were supposed to do something one way or the other, so Hiroshi decided to go see if Granny needed help instead.

"Back again Hiroshi?" she asked as she mixed ramen.

"I just wanted to see if you need any help," he said as he walked over to her. She smiled at him but kept an eye on dinner.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me," she said as she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a beaded change purse. "If you could go to the store in town and get me a few things, that would be wonderful."

"Oh… okay," he said reluctantly, unsure of whether Kakashi would want him out on his own or not.

"Don't be nervous. The town is normally bustling at this hour, so you shouldn't run into trouble. All I need is a pound of rice and some green tea leaves. You can get them both at the grocery store. Can you remember that?" she asked the nervous looking boy.

"Rice, tea, grocery store. Got it," he said, slipping his brown shoes back on and walking out the door. Standing on Granny's front porch, he hesitated again. He knew Kakashi wouldn't want him walking on his own, not in a foreign place, but he was asked to do it, and turning back now would be rude.

"I just have to do it," Hiroshi said to himself, walking down the stairs and following the lights to get to town. It wasn't too far of a walk but it was a cold night, making the walk feel longer. Hiroshi stepped into town and was instantly frightened by the extreme amounts of people. She had told him it was 'bustling' but this is ridiculous. He just tried to hurry through, looking for a grocery store, but he was too freaked out to even read signs. Then he saw her, leaning against a door frame with her arms crossed. Her thick blonde hair rested on her shoulders while her blue eyes focused on the person she was in conversation with. It had to be her.

"Mom?" Hiroshi yelled towards the woman, but she didn't flinch. She wasn't wearing shinobi gear, but his mother never did unless she was working. Did she somehow survive her mission? Were the people wrong about her being dead? "MOM!" he yelled more pronouncedly, people turning to look at the boy who they assumed was a beggar since he wasn't dressed particularly well and hadn't showered yet.

Hiroshi squirmed his way through the crowd, afraid he'd get swept away by the sea of people and lose her if he didn't hurry. The man she was talking to made eye contact with Hiroshi as he hurried towards them. Finally he broke from the crowd and made it to her.

"Mom I'm so glad to see you. You can't believe the interesting days I've had, but I'm ready to go home now," he said quickly, but then he looked up at her. There was no way this was his mother. Her eyes weren't as big and she looked younger. She also didn't smell like roses. "I… I'm sorry… I mistook you for someone else…." Embarrassed, Hiroshi ran, but not back to Granny's house. He just ran as far away as he could from everything.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: "Hellooooo! Is there anyone alive out there?" XD Just kidding! I appreciate all of your favorites/alerts, even though you all aren't a talkative bunch. I'm posting this now because I'm going away for the weekend, so enjoy : )**

Chapter 7

"Should we wake Sensei?" Sakura asked when Granny came to get them for dinner.

"No, let him sleep. He seemed tired," she said softly, as she led the three out of the room and quietly closed the door. She was beginning to worry about Hiroshi since he'd been gone for about an hour, but the line at the market may have been long, or at least that's what she told herself. As soon as they saw the spread of food for them, the genin started feasting since they hadn't eaten a real meal in a while. She sat down with them but didn't eat too much.

"Where's Hiroshi?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of food. "He's missing out!"

"I asked him to run an errand for me. He should be back soon," she said simply. "I'll save some dinner for him too, don't worry about that."

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Hiroshi sat by a small pond, watching some fish swim around. His father's words rang through his head "It's okay to be sad, but don't let it consume you". How could sadness not consume you when it's all around though? And how was he supposed to come to terms with his mother's death when no one will tell him what happened? Still, he felt like an idiot, running up to a total stranger and talking to her like he would his mom.

Hiroshi grabbed a small twig from the grass and put it in the water, just to watch the ripples move throughout. One of the fish swam over to it and started sucking on it.

"Stop stupid fish. It isn't food," he said angrily, swatting it with the stick. Blood started trickling from its side. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He panicked, trying to figure out how to help this fish. Looking around, he saw a bucket that must have been abandoned by someone, but it would do. He filled it with water and pushed the bleeding fish into it. "Now what?"

He stood up, deciding that his dad would know what to do, and carried the heavy bucket as fast as he could back to Granny's house. He never made it that far though.

"Hey," he heard a voice say from behind him. Hiroshi stopped cold in his tracks, putting the bucket back on the ground. The voice was raw and angry sounding. "Kid, I'm talking to you." Slowly, Hiroshi turned around to face whoever this voice was. A man not much younger than Kakashi stood there in ragged looking clothes. He had a few scars on his face but besides that wasn't recognizable from one person to the next. "Come here."

"I'd rather not," he said, picking up his fish and slowly walking away.

"That wasn't a suggestion. That was a command," he said harshly. Hiroshi swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think clearly. He could run from here to Granny's pretty fast and then his dad could beat the snot out of this guy… but what if this guy was faster? Then what? "You don't want me coming over there, so come here now!"

Then something clicked in Hiroshi's head. He wasn't going to run from this guy because that's what he's expecting. If he could just hit him once, maybe it'll shock him enough that he can run… but would he be able to? And would it hurt him enough to shock him?

"Kid!" the guy yelled again. Clearing his mind, Hiroshi spun around on his toes and charged at the guy. The thief pulled out a knife and swiped it where Hiroshi's legs would've been, but he jumped up, using the man's arm as a stepping stool and kicked him in the head with such force that the man flew back a few inches. Now he had to run.

He hurried over to his fish and grabbed the bucket, but he wasn't fast enough. The man ran over to him, enraged by being kicked in the face, and punched him in the back of the head, sending him flying easily a few feet. Hiroshi screamed in pain as he was stopped by a decent sized boulder that his back slammed into. He couldn't breathe. The wind had been completely knocked out of him.

The thief dusted himself off and started to approach Hiroshi. Even though his head was throbbing, his body ached, and he was having a hard time seeing, he knew he had to do something. He closed his eyes and tapped into the power that any human who is willing to survive has, got up, and charged the man again. This time he made sure that his fist made contact with his head, releasing a cracking sound, either from Hiroshi's hand or the thief's nose. The thief hit the ground, moaning in pain, and Hiroshi took his chance to make sure he wouldn't hurt him again. He started punching him anywhere he could, mostly in the head, until he didn't look like he'd move again.

All Hiroshi could smell was blood. He knew some of it had to be his own because he could feel it dripping from the back of his head. All he needed to do was get to Granny's, he told himself as he went to pick up the bucket with the fish, only to now realize that the fish must've died during the fight. He didn't have time to be upset because the world was closing in around him. Everything was getting dark and he was so dizzy.

"I- I just need to sit down," he said to himself as he fell on the ground. Everything hurt. His eyes started filling with tears as he wondered to himself if this was what it was like to die. He tried to yell for his dad but his throat closed up, making him unable to even form words.

"This is bad. How long did you say he's been gone?" Kakashi asked, now up from his rest and filled in on the situation.

"Almost two hours. I didn't think it'd be a big deal for him to go to the store… but something must've happened," Granny said, feeling completely responsible. "We can split up. I'll go to town and see if anyone's seen him."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Pakuun track him," Kakashi said, summoning his loyal dog.

"Yes Boss?" A tired Pakuun asked.

"Hiroshi is missing again," Kakashi said. "Do you remember his scent?"

"You can't keep track of that kid, can you?" Pakuun joked. Kakashi was not amused to say the least. "Sorry, um yes I remember it."

"I'll go find Hiroshi. You three stay here and get rested for tomorrow," Kakashi said briskly.

"But what if something did happen? What if Hiroshi's in trouble?" Sakura asked, her voice rising with worry.

"Let me come with you, since I'm responsible," Granny said. Kakashi nodded and the two shinobi followed Pakuun to Hiroshi.

When they reached the pond, the first thing they both noticed was the sickening smell of blood. Kakashi's heart was pounding as his brain raced. This was way too far from town for Hiroshi to wander here on accident.

"Hiroshi?" Kakashi yelled. Pakuun ran over to the high grass near a boulder and found Hiroshi's crumpled self. He nudged him with his nose, trying to wake the kid.

"Boss, over here!" Pakuun called, sending Kakashi racing. Granny walked over to the thief, who had flies already beginning to devour him.

The first thing Kakashi did when he saw Hiroshi was check his pulse. At least he was alive. He knew he'd need a blood transfusion and hospital care, but they were further from the hospital in the land of tea than Konoha. Gently, he picked up his beaten son, careful about his head wound.

"Pakuun, go to Konoha and tell them that there is a six year old in critical condition who will be there soon and that they should prepare a bed for him," Kakashi said, keeping his voice cool and steady.

"I have to tell the police about this," Granny said, gesturing to the dead thief. "Whoever this man was, it looks as though he pulled a knife on your son…"

"Do what you have to do. I have to go tell the team that I'm leaving now to get Hiroshi to the hospital," Kakashi said as he was running from the scene. He was in the house in less than a minute.

"Sensei! What happened?" Sakura yelled as soon as she saw the bloody little boy.

"I don't completely know, but I'm taking him to the hospital. You all will have to get home on your own, but I'm sure you can do it. I have to go right now," Kakashi said, trying to not get frantic. He used his jutsu to transport, but he was still worn out from the mission, so he was unable to transport the entire way. He was able to cut a major chunk of time out of the travels, but he still had to dash to Konoha while still being aware of Hiroshi's wounds.

It took him a little over an hour to get to the hospital, but they followed Kakashi's instructions and had a bed prepared when they did make it. As soon as they were in the door, Hiroshi was taken into surgery to stitch up his head and give him the proper blood transfusions. All Kakashi wanted to do was rip his hair out at the thought of it.

Physically and mentally exhausted, the jonin threw himself in a chair in the hospital waiting room and closed his eyes. All he could think about was everything that could go wrong. What if bacteria got into his wounds and infection spread? There were so many things that could have gone wrong. Even with all of this worrying, Kakashi drifted in and out of consciousness for several hours, until a nurse came to wake him.

"Mr. Hatake?" she said gently, poking his shoulder. Kakashi jumped awake and looked at her with a blurry eye. "Hiroshi has been moved into a room and is stable for now. If you want to stay, you can go in there." A half awake Kakashi followed the nurse into Hiroshi's hospital room, where the boy looked as though he was only resting. She told Kakashi something about how he could come get her if Hiroshi's heart monitor began acting funny, but he was barely awake so he didn't hear much of it. As soon as she left, the shinobi kicked his shoes off, took off his vest, headband, and gloves, trying to make himself comfortable. Lastly, he rolled down his mask and placed all of his weapons on the end table, making sure he wouldn't accidently hurt Hiroshi.

Since the bed was significantly large, Kakashi laid down next to his son, putting a protective hand over his sleeping body. Hiroshi stirred slightly, but only to move closer to Kakashi because he was warm. That night, Kakashi made a solemn vow. He vowed that he would die before he would ever see his son in this sort of state again.


	9. Chapter 7B

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you guys for all of the reviews! It was a very pleasant surprise to come home and see my inbox with 5 whole reviews in it! Anywho, here's a little B chapter. I'll probably post the next whole chapter within a few days, but I have a final paper due soon, so we'll see. Enjoy though! :)**

Chapter 7.b

The last day of Akahana's life wasn't particularly great. She woke up that morning in one of her sad moods, making herself get out of bed and act normal for Hiroshi. The words of her best friend Miyuki were ringing through her head. _"If you just told him about Hiroshi, he'd come back."_

That had been an argument the two of them had the entire time she was pregnant. Miyuki told Akahana everyday about how hard it was to be a single parent, and she was right, but Akahana just couldn't tell him. She couldn't tear him away from his village, his friends, his roots, his home. That wouldn't be fair to him.

"Good morning Mommy," Hiroshi said as he walked into the living room, carrying the panda Akahana made for him while she was pregnant with him.

"Good morning Hiroshi," she said sweetly, painting over the sorrow in her voice with sugar, so he wouldn't expect anything. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh," he said, the smile on his face floating through his voice. "Do you have a mission today?"

"Not until tonight," she answered, having a hard time making her words sweet. She made him a quick breakfast before kissing his cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too Mommy," he said as he started eating breakfast. She ruffled his feather soft hair and walked into the kitchen, holding onto the counter like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. It was this day all those years ago that Kakashi left, but it still felt raw.

She never wanted to admit to him how much she cared about him, and she knew deep in her heart that he may have felt the same about her, but she couldn't do it. She remembers them talking about it specifically. There's no point in shinobi marrying. It only brings more pain.

There was also the fact that they spent so much time trying to convince themselves that they weren't in love. She didn't know if Kakashi was doing the same as she was and telling himself that so that it would be easier, but she knew that was her case.

"Mommy?" Hiroshi said, pulling on his mother's night shirt and bringing her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

She realized her eyes were filling up with tears. She rubbed them away and smiled at her son.

"Of course I am Hiroshi," she said as she scooped up her son and kissed both of his cheeks. "How about we color, huh?"

* * *

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?" Miyuki asked Akahana as she walked into the mission station.

"Yeah, I will, but I wanted to ask you if you could check something for me first," she said as she shoved her hands into her pants pockets. Miyuki gave her a look. "Can you look up Kakashi's file?"

"Why?" she asked, sounding far from amused.

"Because… I want to make sure he isn't dead," Akahana said, deciding to go with the truth for once. Miyuki's eyes instantly became soft as she tucked her short black hair behind her ear.

"Of course Akahana," she said as she typed the shinobi's name into their database. "I don't know how much information it will give us, but it will definitely say whether he's alive or not."

Akahana waited impatiently as the slow database loaded. She paced the room about four times until Miyuki called her over.

"Come look at this," she said, turning the monitor so Akahana could see it. Kakashi was still alive… Not only that, but he was a Sensei now. There was a picture of him with his young squad.

"He hasn't changed a bit…" Akahana said as she stared at the monitor. She ran her hand over her blonde hair, blinking away tears.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Miyuki asked as the shinobi turned to leave.

"You're right. I need to get ready for my mission," Akahana said as she disappeared. Miyuki sat back down, heart aching for her best friend. She had been one of the members of their squad when Kakashi was around and remembered how much they cared for each other, even though they'd never admit it. It wasn't like they were very public about affection or anything. Actually, anyone who didn't know them personally would probably think they were only acquaintances, but Miyuki could specifically remember the way they always had each other's backs, even in the heat of battle. The way that they threw themselves in horribly dangerous situations, just at the prospect of maybe saving the other from a little pain was a devotion she had never seen before. Akahana had always said that Kakashi did that for everyone, and while it was true that he was very protective of his teammates, it was always different with her. It was as though he'd die at the thought of her being even touched by an enemy and it lit a sort of fire inside him. Miyuki looked back down at the monitor of her old teammate and closed the screen. If he'd known what Akahana had been through since he left, he'd die from knowing that he didn't protect her.

When Akahana got home, the first thing she did was check on Hiroshi. He seemed fast asleep, his face nuzzled into his panda that he loved so much. She walked over to him and sat down on his bed, staring at her beautiful son. She could remember how when she informed her employers that she would be taking a leave of absence for a few years because she was having a baby, how they told her to have an abortion. She would never forget how hard she had to fight to have him, and sitting there with him, she knew it was worth it. He was truly the only good thing she had left in her life.

After planting a kiss on his forehead, Akahana left Hiroshi's room and walked into her own, to prepare for her mission. She put on her shinobi uniform, wrapped her long hair into a tight bun and put on her mask. She remembered how she use to wear her mask so that people wouldn't see her beauty and to prevent them from not taking her seriously. Now she wore it just because she felt empty without it.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out of her room and into the living room, thinking to herself and remembering life how it was. It may have not been ideal, her and Kakashi's relationship, but it had worked for both of them and she missed it. She couldn't help but think that maybe, once Hiroshi did meet him…

No, she was a shinobi! She needed to do her job and not worry about that… But she knew deep in her heart that she didn't want to be a shinobi anymore. She couldn't do her job well. Her focus was too divided.

"It's decided," she said to herself as she walked out the door. "After this mission, I'm resigning. I'll take Hiroshi to Konoha, and we'll be a family, like we should have always been."


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so part one is wrapping up (only two other chapters left) and part two will be beginning soon. : ) Also, I have started a companion story to this one about Kakashi and Akahana called The Steep and Thorny Way to Heaven. Check it out if you're interested :)**

Chapter 8

Sunlight poured into the all white hospital room, making Kakashi stir. He remembered everything, but had hoped he was having some twisted dream. It wasn't though, so he just had to roll with life's waves.

Hiroshi looked a lot better compared to what he looked like that night. The back of his head was shaved down where the stitches had to be sewn and he still was very bruised looking, but his skin wasn't unnaturally pale. Now his rosy complexion had returned, bringing life back to his body and giving Kakashi some peace of mind. He hadn't been too late.

The jounin sat up, aching from not sleeping in the best position, but that was barely noticed by him. All he could think about was how close he came to losing the last member of his family, his only kid. If he had been five minutes later….No, he couldn't think that way. He wasn't five minutes later. Hiroshi was okay. That's all that mattered.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up to where it belonged on his face so he could walk out of the hospital room and find some coffee. He needed some kind of pick-me-up and it was way too early in the morning to drink, so coffee would have to do it.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai called, running over to her colleague. "I heard about what happened to Hiroshi. Is he alright?" Kakashi and Kurenai weren't particularly close and were more friends because Kakashi and Asuma are friends, but he didn't mind her.

"Yeah, I think so," Kakashi said, his exhaustion showing. Kurenai's face showed relief.

"That's good. I heard from the medics who'd been working the night shift last night that he wasn't in good shape. I'll have to let Iruka know that he's alright," Kurenai said, smiling because of the relief.

"Why do you all care so much?" Kakashi asked a little harsher than he'd intended. Kurenai didn't take offense though, assuming that his hostility was stemming from stress and exhaustion.

"Your son has become a little celebrity," she said, still smiling. "A lot of people saw him when you were here last to pick up missions and everyone thinks he's adorable… and that you're probably a great dad."

"Me?" Kakashi said, almost laughing at the thought of people thinking he'd be a good father. Hiroshi has only lived with him for a little over two weeks and he's already lost the boy twice and now he was in the hospital. Kakashi was definitely in the running for father of the year.

"Yes you. There's just something about you… You seem to care about the kids more than most of us do," Kurenai said. "It's hard to explain… You really need some coffee. You look like you're about to pass out."

"That's where I was on my way to," Kakashi said as he rubbed both of his eyes. He forgot his ninja headband in the hospital room. Woops…

"Can I trust you to get there on your own, or should I worry about you passing out?" she joked. Kakashi gave her an unamused face and walked away, waving goodbye.

After he had coffee in his system, he did feel a lot better. He decided to stop at home, shower, put on clean clothes, and bring Hiroshi a few things. Knowing the hospital, they would probably want to keep Hiroshi another night, just to make sure he's alright, so Kakashi grabbed him a pair of clothes, his notebook, and his panda. Looking at the boy's few possessions; he began making a mental checklist of what he needed. He only had two pairs of clothes and 2 pairs of pajamas, all of which were getting on the small side. That, he would worry about later though.

On his way back to the hospital, Kakashi decided to stop at the general store and buy Hiroshi some new crayons, just because his were all shells of their former selves and barely worked. He figured it was the least he could do for letting him almost be killed by a thief.

When Kakashi finally made his way back to Hiroshi's room, the boy was close to waking up, yawning and stretching out a bit. He touched the back of his head and ran his hand over where the stitches are.

"I wouldn't touch those," Kakashi warned, startling the boy. "If you pull them out, it'll really hurt. You shouldn't be sitting up anyways…"

Hiroshi looked at him with sleepy eyes, but then smiled when he saw his panda and notepad. There was no way he was going back to sleep now.

"Will you color with me?" he asked in a raspy voice. Kakashi never really colored before, not since he was really really young, but hey, why not?

"Sure," he said, handing Hiroshi his panda and pulling over the rolling table. Kakashi got into bed next to Hiroshi and adjusted the table so the little boy could reach. He watched as Hiroshi stared at his new pack of crayons in awe.

"Did you get these for me?" he asked as he opened the top and looked at all the new colors he had to choose from. Kakashi nodded. "Thank you so much! Look, there's pink and burgundy, for Sakura and Granny!"

A whole other wave of relief shot through Kakashi's core. Hiroshi's memory seemed to be perfectly okay after whatever happened. The last thing he'd want is the poor boy to suffer some extreme brain damage.

"Hiroshi," Kakashi started carefully, afraid to disrupt the balance that his son had found. "Are you alright… after what happened?" Hiroshi's smile drifted off as his eyes slowly filled up with tears. Right away, Kakashi thought that he must've felt some guilt for killing the man, even though he had pulled a knife on him. "Hiroshi, it's okay. You were just-"

"I killed a fishy!" Hiroshi said through sobs, confusing Kakashi even more.

"Wait, you did what?" Kakashi asked, trying not to laugh.

"I… I saw this lady at the market who looked like Mommy and I thought it was her but then I found out it wasn't so I got sad and ran to the pond and was watching the water move around when I poke it with a stick but then this fishy came over and started sucking on the stick and I told it not to but I was mad so I hit it too and then it started bleeding so I put it in a bucket to bring to you but then this big mean man came over and was being mean and scary so I kicked him and then he hurt me and then I can't remember much else. But I killed the fishy!" Hiroshi said, gasping for air after saying all of that without taking a breath. Kakashi just let out probably the loudest laugh he's ever produced in his life. "It isn't funny!"

"No, I'm not laughing about that… just forget it," he said with a smile. He figured he could explain everything that happened to Hiroshi later, after he was feeling better and over the "trauma" of killing a fish. The boy's mind must have blocked out some of it, in order to protect him. Hiroshi crossed his arms and pouted for a few second, but then realized that Kakashi wasn't going to apologize.

"Do you know how to draw pandas?" Hiroshi asked as he pulled out some of the crayons.

"No, but you could teach me," Kakashi said, smiling at his son.

* * *

"Room 213," the receptionist told Iruka. He smiled and thanked her as he walked to find Hiroshi's room. There was an urgent scroll from the sand village for him and he needed to deliver it now, or they may never know what it said.

Iruka pulled open the door to 213, only to find Hiroshi and Kakashi napping. Kakashi was leaned back in the bed, practically snoring and Hiroshi was curled up in his lap, his head resting on his father's chest. Iruka knew he shouldn't be in here. Kakashi didn't want anyone seeing this side of him, especially not him. But, it was his job to deliver this scroll.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Iruka said, making Kakashi jump awake. Hiroshi was still asleep. "Sorry to wake you but… this scroll was given to us, for Hiroshi from the Sand Village. It's marked urgent, so-"

"I'll take it," Kakashi said, not quite awake yet. Iruka handed it to him and dashed to the door, not wanting to invade anymore. Kakashi broke the seal on the scroll and unraveled it, reading the words to himself.

To Hiroshi Hayashi-Hatake:

We are sending this letter to inform you that the body of your relative Akahana Hayashi has been discovered. All of the personal belongings on the person can be given to you if you so choose, or can be sold and used for the village. You have 24 hours to respond to this message, or it shall be assumed that you have chosen the later.

-Village of the Sand.

Kakashi read the scroll a few more times, deciding for Hiroshi that they could send Akahana's belongings to them. He figured it would only be her uniform and weapons, but that may mean something to Hiroshi. He quickly wrote a reply and gave it to the receptionist, so she could give it to the messenger when he came at noon.

There was something about them finding Akahana's body that really solidified everything in Kakashi's head. When Akira had explained to him that the body had never been found, but since the likelihood of her being alive was under 20 percent, she was considered dead; there was always that tinge of hope. She could still be alive. He was sure that's what Hiroshi had thought for a while too, but now it was official. She was dead. Her story was over.

Kakashi needed air. No, he needed to run until his lungs felt like they would collapse. He left the hospital, starting at a brisk run and then sprinted to the training field. All of these pent up feelings and he had no idea what to do with them. So, he resorted to punching trees.

A normal person punching a tree isn't such a big deal, and generally no one would really notice, but as soon as Kakashi's fist made contact with the tree, a crack rang through the training grounds. A hole a little bit bigger than Kakashi's fist was left in the tree as it struggled to remain standing up. Kakashi went to deliver another punch but he was interrupted.

"Arch rival! I finally found you," Guy said, running up to Kakashi and wrapping his arm around his neck. "It's challenge time."

"Guy, please," Kakashi said under his breath. He really really wasn't in the mood. "I really don't want to do any-"  
"No backing out of this one," he said, grabbing Kakashi by the arm and bringing him over to the memorial stone. Guy sat down cross-legged and waiting for Kakashi to sit across from him. With a sigh, Kakashi finally sat down as well.

"What's the challenge this time?" he asked, bringing back his bored tone.

"Rock paper scissors," Guy said. "But, there's a twist. The loser has to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" Kakashi asked, confused to why Guy would want to do such a dumb challenge. Was he running out of ideas or something? "Fine."

"No sharingan," he warned as he put his fist out. Kakashi closed his sharingan eye, since his headband was still in Hiroshi's room.

"Rock Paper Scissors shoot," they both said. Guy held out rock and Kakashi paper. Guy half heartedly stomped his foot, which confused Kakashi even more. Normally he had tantrums when he lost.

"Looks like I have to reveal a secret," Guy said with mock disappointment. "My secret is that I know your secret."

"What?" Kakashi asked, now completely confused. Guy wasn't one to be vague. "What secret?"

"You can tell me when you lose!" Guy said, putting his fist back out for another game. Kakashi sighed and did another round, this time losing. "So, what's your secret?"

"Um…" Kakashi tried to think. He had way too many secrets to know exactly which Guy was talking about, so he threw one out there. "I'm terrified of being a father."

"Ha! That's no secret!" Guy laughed, putting his fist out again. "And that's not the secret I know. Try again Arch Rival."

They did another round and this time Kakashi was focusing on losing, which he did. Now he was racking his brain. What would Guy know about him that was a secret?

"Can't you at least give me a clue?" Kakashi asked.

"But then it isn't a challenge!" Guy said enthusiastically. "Now what's your secret?"

"I'm afraid that Sasuke is going turn against the village one day," Kakashi answered after some thought.

"…Definitely a secret, but not my secret," Guy said, sounding a little less enthusiastic and a little more concerned. They went through round after round of rock paper scissors, Kakashi losing each round on purpose only to reveal another part of his innermost thoughts to his "arch rival", trying to discover what he could possibly know about him until he'd reached near the end of his secrets.

"This is my last guess," Kakashi said, actually not minding confiding all of this in Guy. The jounin may be annoying, but he was trustworthy and loyal. He wouldn't go around telling people things you don't want them knowing. "I wish I'd never left Akahana."

"Wow…" Guy said, stopping his silliness for one second.

"So, what was the secret of mine that you knew?" Kakashi asked as he stood up off the ground. He offered a hand to Guy and helped him up too.

"I… I didn't really know one. I just wanted to have a ton of wins against you," Guy said with a thumbs up. "And, you also seemed like you had some pent up emotions! Those destroy the power of your youth you know!"

"Oh, okay," Kakashi said, not quite sure what to say to that. He turned around and decided that he'd better walk back to the hospital. He had to have been playing this 'challenge' with Guy for several hours.

"Kakashi," Guy said, making the jounin stop in his tracks. "Take your own advice."

"My own advice?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't let yourself be eaten alive," Guy said, tearing up in his overdramatic manor. "If you die of sadness, I won't have anyone to challenge anymore!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked away, strangely feeling lighter than he did when he arrived. Maybe this challenge wasn't as dumb as he thought.


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: One more chapter until part 2, which I will be putting up as a separate story. I will, however, post the first chapter of it here, so you all are able to find it if you want : ) Thanks for all the alerts/favorites/etc. Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 9

A few months had passed since Hiroshi's incident and it seemed as though the kid had 360ed. As soon as the boy was able to function again, Kakashi did explain to him what had happened with the thief, and he took it well, to an extent. After Kakashi explained that those were the kind of people shinobi fought; bad people who want to hurt good people, Hiroshi begged to go back to the academy, so he could protect good people. He became a lot less introverted and had started taking a liking to Naruto of all people. Along with his son's emotional development, Kakashi's son had shot up like a weed, growing half a foot within that time.

"Dad," called Hiroshi when he came home from school for lunch, kicking his shoes into the corner. Kakashi wasn't home, but training with Team 7, preparing them for the Chunin exams. Hiroshi was use to his dad being out with them, so he wasn't too surprised by his absence. Instead, he took this alone time to his advantage, taking as long of a shower as he wanted and changing into fresh clothes. "Dad?" he called again, making sure the shinobi hadn't come home.

Following the grumbling in his stomach, Hiroshi walked over to the kitchenette, but stopped when he saw the dining room table. Itcha Itcha Paradise was sitting out on the table, peaking Hiroshi's curiosity. He searched the apartment for his dad, not finding him anywhere, and then decided that it wouldn't hurt to just take a peak inside the book.

He carefully picked up the orange book, examining the front and back cover before opening it. His dad had a page dog-eared about half way through, but Hiroshi thought he'd better start at the beginning.

"I'm almost seven," he said to himself, as if that justified it. "I can handle this." He only made it about four pages through before he slammed the book on the table, his face radiating with heat. How could his dad read that? And in public of all places!

Brain jumbled with words like caress, breathless, and sweat, Hiroshi grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of water. He sipped at it, trying to clear his head, but now he was too curious… Maybe just two more pages.

* * *

By the time Kakashi came home, Hiroshi had read all of Itcha Itcha Paradise. As he finished the last sentence, he could hear his father trying to unlock the door, so he hurried up and replaced the book on the dining room table, and grabbed his notebook instead. When Kakashi finally made it inside, Hiroshi was at the table, doodling.

"There you are," Kakashi said. "I've been looking for you. Iruka said that you didn't come to the second half of school."

"Oh," Hiroshi said, realizing that he completely forgot about that.

"What have you been doi-"

"Nothing," he said, just a little too quickly. His face was turning a brighter and brighter red as he remembered sections of his father's book. Now the word breasts was floating through his head.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said, sitting down next to Hiroshi. He noticed Itcha Itcha on the table and picked it up, making Hiroshi blush even more. Kakashi flipped through the book, giving Hiroshi some sideways glances while doing so. "The time just slipped by while you were coloring?"

"Uh huh," Hiroshi said with absolutely no confidence in his voice. He was lying really bad.

"I see," Kakashi said, giving him another look. "That's all you were do-"

"I READ ITCHA ITCHA!" Hiroshi yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "I just wanted to know why you always read it and as soon as I started reading it I knew I shouldn't have been but I was so curious so I decided just to read a few more pages and then go back to class but then I lost track of time and read the entire book and now I can't get the word breasts out of my head and I can't figure out why something like that would feel good and I am just so confused." Hiroshi's head fell onto the table with a thunk as Kakashi tried so hard not to laugh.

"I figured as much," Kakashi said, putting the book back in his pack. "Don't worry about all that stuff… Let's save that conversation for when you're older." Hiroshi just kept his head on the table, trying to wash his brain of that book. "Maybe this can be a lesson: Don't snoop through things that aren't yours."

"I hate you," Hiroshi said in a kidding tone. Before Kakashi could come back with a witty remark, a knock came to the door. He walked over and opened the door to find Akira, the woman who had been responsible for Hiroshi before Kakashi took custody of him.

"Hello Mr. Hatake," she said formally as she walked inside. "I'm here for a check in, just to make sure things are going alright."

"Oh yes, things have been fine," Kakashi said nervously as the woman snooped through the house. Hiroshi went back to doodling, trying to ignore the woman that he flat out disliked. Instead of reading his signs, she sat down next to him, watching him draw.

"You've become quite the artist," she said as she looked at his drawing. "Still drawing pandas I see."

"Yeah," Hiroshi said, not making any eye contact with her.

"I heard you were in the hospital for some time. What happened with that?" she asked with a coldness coating her voice. Kakashi flinched, hoping that being in the hospital wouldn't be a good enough excuse for her to take him.

"I tripped while practicing jumping through trees," he lied seamlessly. Akira bought it and stood up to leave. Kakashi couldn't help but think it was kind of funny how Hiroshi couldn't lie to him, but lied to Akira like a professional.

"It seems as though all is well here with you two. I will return sometime in the near future," she said in a way that sounded scripted. "But, before I go, I was asked to bring you this." She set a brown package on the table. "Good evening to both of you." Once the door was shut and Akira was gone, Hiroshi started shaking the package.

"I wonder what's in here," he asked out loud as he pried open the top and pulled past the packaging paper. He stopped breathing.

"Hiroshi? What is it?" Kakashi asked, walking over to the box. Inside laid Akahana's uniform, weapons, pack, mask, and necklace. Hiroshi pulled out everything, piece by piece, starting with her necklace. Kakashi remembered the story behind it.

_"My mother bought it for me as a present for finally becoming an adult," she said as she twisted the sturdy metal chain around her finger. The oval shaped locket clinked against it, the words "__Show me the steep and thorny way to_ _heaven"_ _shimmering in the sunlight. "I never take it off. For some reason, it keeps me level headed. I wish I knew where the quote was from though."_

He looked it up one day a few years later. It was from Hamlet.

Next he pulled out her shinobi pack and weapons, all of which he didn't feel any emotional attachment to, although his stomach did sit in his throat when he saw the dried blood on her kunai knife. Gently, he lifted her shirt out of the box, pressing his face into the material. It still smelled of roses, tea and fabric softener, exactly how she always smelled. He dropped the uniform back in the box and got up from the table, unable to digest all of these emotions again.

"I. I need to go to bed. I have school tomorrow," Hiroshi said simply, locking himself in the bathroom. Kakashi picked up the necklace and pack, going to put them back in the box, when two pieces of paper slipped out of the pack. Both of them had Akahana's hand writing on them.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_I write this with a heavy heart, as I am sure that I will miss my job and all of my friends here in the village, but I feel as though my purpose is no longer to serve the Sand Village. I swear that I will never turn against the Sand Village but rather withdraw from being a shinobi until I am in my grave. This is my official letter of resignation. I will drop off my uniform, headband, and weapons within the week._

_-Akahana Hayashi._

She was going to resign? This mission, whatever it was, she was planning on being her last. But why would she have resigned and where would she have worked after? He folded the note and put it back in her pack, hoping to find answers in the other one.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but this is Akahana. I really hope you do remember me. I know I told you that we couldn't be together anymore once you returned to Konoha, and that it was best for us to just leave our story at that, but now I realize how much of a fool I was. I love you. I don't know if you feel the same, but I just feel like you really needed to know that._

_There's a boy I would like you to meet. He has my hair and my eyes, but your stride and voice. Unfortunately, he gained my hardheadedness, but he also gained your attitude and inability to be on time. He is sweet and loving and courageous and strong and will be a wonderful man when he grows up, but for now he's just my sweet Hiroshi, our son, who loves to draw and whose favorite animal is pandas._

_I'm not telling you this so that you feel obligated to be with me. That is not my intention. I just want you to meet him and for you to know he exists. I've resigned from being a shinobi, not because I am assuming you'll want us to be together, but because I cannot kill anything anymore without wondering if they have a child. I have decided on my own accord to move both Hiroshi and myself to the leaf, and I hope you will want to bring our family together and work from there._

_Love, Akahana._


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Last chapter of the story : ) Thanks everyone for the reviews/alerts and favorites. You're all awesome ^_^ Sequel is already worked on. I'll post a teaser of it and the prequel to this story on here, and will hopefully have the sequel up by Friday (we'll see). The prequel is already up. Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 10

Hiroshi woke up to an empty house, but he'd become somewhat use to that. Kakashi usually wasn't home when he woke up and sometimes wasn't home when he got home from school, but it wasn't like he minded. He kind of liked the quiet. But, unlike any other day, he was a little bummed out that his dad wasn't there, because it wasn't any normal day.

"Dad?" Hiroshi called, even though the apartment was so small that he could see everywhere. "Are you hiding?"

He searched around, looking for his dad even though he knew he wouldn't find him. With a sigh, he got ready for the day. _Maybe he'll be home when I get back from lunch._

"Yo, Bean Pole!" Daiki, one of Hiroshi's classmates, yelled as he ran into class, almost late. "Too busy coloring to show up?"

Hiroshi just ignored him, as usual. He was use to being picked on for being tall and skinny, although he didn't really like that everyone had started calling him Bean Pole. He sat down in his seat next to Moegi, who smiled at him before continuing her conversation with Konohamaru. She was probably the only person who was particularly nice to him.

"Alright class," Iruka said as he walked in. "Settle down. Today we'll be learning about the art of transformation."

* * *

Hiroshi ran into the house, throwing his bag into the room and searching around quickly. Nothing. He stared at the floor and grabbed his bag, his appetite completely gone, and decided to head back to the classroom.

"Hiroshi?" Iruka Sensei said when the student came back from lunch so early. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, dropping down in his seat and rolling open a scroll, pretending to read. Iruka watched him for a few minutes and then remembered something.

"Oh! By the way, happy birthday," he said with a smile. Hiroshi looked up, shocked. "I have all of your birthdays marked on my calendar. You're seven now, right?

"Yes," he said with a smile. Someone remembered!

"Any exciting plans today?" he asked, happy that he had the boy's attention. Iruka enjoyed talking to all of his students, even if he didn't particularly like their parents.

"I don't know… I don't think so," he said with a shrug. "I haven't seen my dad all day."

"Oh," Iruka said quietly. "Well, it may be because of the chunin examinations. He's probably so worried about his team that he forgot."

"That's right. They take those today," Hiroshi said suddenly. He couldn't help but smile. That would be why his dad wasn't home, so maybe he didn't forget. "Thanks Iruka Sensei."

"No problem," he said as the students started piling back in. Hiroshi cringed at how loud they all were. He liked it better just talking one on one with Iruka Sensei, but he just had to deal with these other people. A piece of paper smacked against his head, accompanied by giggles from Daiki and a few other students. Knowing he shouldn't, he unraveled the paper and looked at the crude picture of himself standing next to a bean pole. He rolled his eyes and threw it away.

Of course, Daiki was unrelenting. Iruka Sensei was absorbed in what he was writing on the board, so Daiki continued pelting Hiroshi. Mostly, they were just pictures about his height. He just continued ignoring them, knowing that if he lost his temper, they'd keep doing it, but it was almost as if he'd been absent for the lesson. He didn't even remember anything that Iruka Sensei had said once class was dismissed. He didn't care though. He just ran home.

"Dad!" He yelled, running into the house. Kakashi was actually there, sitting on his bed, reading. "Hey you're back!"

"So are you," he said with a half smile. "Did you have a good day at school or something? You're more wound up than usual."

Hiroshi's face sunk a bit and he rubbed the back of his head. His dad didn't remember.

"Um, yeah, sure," he said, his mood instantly falling. Kakashi closed his book.

"That's convincing," he said sarcastically. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…. It's dumb…" he said under his breath. "I think I'll just go to bed…"

"Are you sure? It's only four in the afternoon," Kakashi said, becoming a little concerned. "You aren't worried about Naruto and all of them, are you?"

"Sure, that's it," Hiroshi said, liking that excuse. "The chunin exams are hard. I'm just worried about them."

"They'll be fine. I wouldn't have let them take it if they wouldn't be," Kakashi said reassuringly. Kakashi stood up and walked over to Hiroshi. "Let's go eat alright? You didn't eat lunch."

"How do you-?"

"Iruka told me," Kakashi said, ruffling his hair. "Now, where will it be tonight?"

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Dad," Hiroshi said as he followed Kakashi home.

"No problem," he said, taking them in a different direction. Hiroshi was instantly confused, grabbing his dad's hand and trying to pull him in the right way. He knew sometimes Kakashi got caught in his own thoughts and would take wrong turns, but this was in the complete wrong direction. "No, not yet. I have somewhere I want to take you first."

"Where?" Hiroshi asked, shrinking next to his dad.

"You'll see. Just stay close. It's getting dark," Kakashi said, putting a protective hand on Hiroshi's shoulder as they walked into the woods. With each noise, Hiroshi jumped; afraid some sort of animal or bad guy would jump out at them. Even though he was eventually able to accept killing that thief, it had turned him into a much more cautious person. Even the slightest noise would send him on edge. Kakashi just kept walking until they reached a small opening in the forest. There was really not much there, just a nice patch of grass that people could easily sit in and have a picnic. Kakashi stopped, taking a deep breath and remembering.

_"Kakashi!" Akahana yelled as they dodged the shuriken of another enemy. They were coming extremely close to Konoha after a mission in the fire country, which made the both of them nervous. They weren't sure if they could take this many shinobi on their own._

_"Yeah?" he called back, trying to stay close, but he had taken several shuriken to the back of his leg and was having some trouble running, especially since Akahana was so much faster than him._

_"Don't worry. I'll cover you," she said through gasps for air. "I will never let my comrades die."_

_She kept her promise. The two of them killed every last shinobi that chased them, taking more hits than they should have. Kakashi was exhausted from using his sharingan so much and passed out, but woke up in this small clearing in the forest. Akahana had pulled the top of her mask off, her hair showing wrapped in its very tight bun. She had a wet cloth pressed to his head. _

_"You took a pretty bad fall," she said quietly through her tan mask. "If I knew you were going to pass out, I would've tried to catch you."_

_"Sorry Commander," he whispered. She just chuckled as she poured more water from her canteen onto the cloth and put it back on Kakashi's forehead. _

_"We're alone. You don't have to call me Commander," she said with a smile. She always made Kakashi call her Commander, just like the rest of her team, whenever they were on a mission. He just stared up at her, watching her pendant dangle freely from her neck as she leaned over him, washing out other wounds. _

_"You're pendant. You told me what it said before," Kakashi mumbled, half conscious. _

_"The steep and thorny way to heaven," she said under her breath. "What about it?"_

_"Why does it say that? You said you don't know where it's from," he didn't know why this mattered, and really it didn't. He felt like he was underwater, his head swimming around and everything blurry, but for whatever reason, he needed to know why her necklace said that._

_"Well, my mother always said that being human is hard," she started, still working. "And so she had this engraved to remind me that all hardship leads to heaven… Really though, I think being a shinobi is much harder than anything she ever thought I'd go through… Really, it's us who follow the steep and thorny way to heaven and the others who follow the primrose path."_

_Kakashi just nodded, trying to fight away the dark rings that were becoming thicker in his vision. Akahana hummed quietly to herself as she continued cleaning his wounds and trying her best to heal him. Miyuki was the medical nin, but she didn't come on this mission. Still, Akahana knew a little about healing. Kakashi closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep because the pangs of pain were starting to kick in._

_"I'm glad you were only unconscious," Akahana said to herself. She was sure Kakashi had fallen asleep. "If I'd lost you…" her voice cut off as she heard rustling leaves. It was only a gust of wind that knocked some loose leaves from the trees, getting them caught in her hair. "Well… I didn't." She removed the rag from his forehead and planted a light kiss on it. "I think I-" She was cut off by more rustling. Afraid that reinforcements from their enemies were approaching, she used the little chakra she had left to place a genjustu around them, making it appear that they weren't in the forest. She knew that she had to be quiet, so she didn't finish her thought._

_Kakashi had been conscious, even though she hadn't known it. He'd spent years wondering what she was going to say, but now, he was pretty sure he knew because he felt the same._

"Where are we?" Hiroshi asked, sitting down in the grass and rubbing blades of it between his fingers.

"Somewhere special," Kakashi said, not giving any further explanation. He just sat down next to his son and looked up at the sky. Hiroshi looked up too.

"I think I know why there are stars," Hiroshi said. Kakashi looked at him with interest. "I think at night, all of the people who aren't here anymore want to keep us safe, so they throw a blanket over us all that is so big that it covers the entire world… But, it has holes in it because it's old, so even though they cover us, we can still see little glimpses of wherever they are."

Kakashi just smiled, staring back at the sky, enjoying Hiroshi's theory very much, even though he knew that they were actually balls of gas light-years away. He wouldn't spoil that though.

"I didn't forget you know," Kakashi said, looking at Hiroshi. "I know today is your seventh birthday."

"You do?" Hiroshi asked excitedly, sitting up. Kakashi nodded.

"And I have a present for you, of sorts," he said, reaching into his pocket. Hiroshi sat up in anticipation as Kakashi pulled out his mother's pendant. He gasped, remembering it being in the box given to them by Akira, but not knowing what had happened to it. "I thought that you may want this." Kakashi clasped the pendant around his son's neck as Hiroshi stared at him in awe. "As shinobi, we don't always have an easy life. Your mother knew that, and I know that. But just remember that all things lead to good, eventually. And… wherever your mother is, she's probably very happy."

Hiroshi didn't know what to say, so he gave Kakashi the tightest hug he could manage. For a small second, he could almost feel another presence as the smell of roses, tea, and fabric softener invaded his nose. And for the first time in a while, all was right with the world.


	13. Prequel and Sequel Teasers

**GIANT AUTHOR NOTE OF HAPPINESS: Thank you everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted/or even looked at this story! Seriously, every time I got a review/alert/favorite update, I was in a great mood for the rest of the day! I really enjoyed writing this story, so much that I have started a prequel and a sequel to it. Here are some little teasers for those stories that I hope you guys liked. Thanks again for reading!**

**If you enjoyed Small Surprises, check out the other stories involving these characters :)**

* * *

**Title: The Steep and Thorny Way to Heaven**

**Rating: T**

**Relation: Prequel**

**Summary: Akahana Hayashi has worked her ass off to be the shinobi she has become. She gave up everything to make it as far as she has, but because of a horrible accident involving a team in the Suna, all kunoichi have been placed on a sort of probation. Team Akahana, an all kunoichi team, can only go on a useful mission with the addition of a male shinobi. That male is Kakashi Hatake.**

**Status: Two chapters are now available for reading :)**

**.net/s/8105008/1/The_bSteep_b_and_bThorny_b_bWay_b_to_Heaven**

**Excerpt from Chapter 1:**…

"You wanted to speak with us Kazekage?" Akahana said as she came into the room with her team, all of them antsy with anticipation.

"Mm, yes, I have a mission for you three," he said, making all of their faces light up with excitement. "It's an A rank body guard mission." Now they were practically exploding with excitement.

"Oh thank you so much Kazekage. We'll make sure to do really well," Akahana started, feeling elated.

"I know you will, but this mission won't happen for another month or so," he said, dropping their mood from excited to slightly disappointed. "I wanted to give you all time to adjust to the newest member of your team."

"We're getting a new teammate?" Miyuki asked, confused by why they needed another team member.

"Yes," he said sternly. "I can't have you three going by yourself on that mission, and all of our other jonin will be or are busy on very important missions, so the leaf village has graciously allowed us to borrow one of their shinobi."

"Who?" Kazue asked, not liking this more and more every second.

"Kakashi Hatake," he answered. "He'll be a good person to have around and keep you three level headed. We can't have another mistake caused by female emotions."

"Kazekage," Akahana said angrily, trying as hard as she could to cover it, "I don't mean any disrespect, but I am a jonin of this village and highly capable of leading this mission without his help."

"The anger that you're trying so hard to hide just strengthens my argument," he said, almost with a smirk. "Kakashi Hatake will be here within a week or so. I trust you three can make living arrangements for him and that you will welcome him as a member of your team. I haven't decided yet, but I may make him the commander of this team for this mission."

That sent Akahana off edge. No way in hell was some Konoha brat going to come in and take over her team. She had worked her ass off for two years, jumping through the ranks to finally become a jonin and have her own team. Now it seemed like in a matter of minutes, that was all going to be taken from her.

"You three are dismissed," he said firmly. The three shinobi turned and left his office in silence, once they were a good distance away, they erupted.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT SOME DICK FROM KONOHA IS TAKING YOUR PLACE!" Kazue screamed once they got into their house. "Where does the Kazekage get off even suggesting that?"

"Don't worry about it," Akahana said, her tone showing her cold rage. "I will be the commander of this team, even if he claims this Hatake guy is. Trust me."

_Continued in The Steep and Thorny Way to Heaven_

* * *

**Title: When Lightning Meets Fire **

**Rating: T**

**Relation: Sequel**

**Summary: It's been quite a few years since Hiroshi moved to the Leaf Village, and a lot has changed. Not only has he moved up the ranks to a chunin, but his father's team was disbanded, all of the members of Team 7 taking their own paths. Once Naruto returns, strange things begin to happen in the forests surrounding Konoha. Will the shinobi uncover the secrets behind this purple beast wandering the forest before it's too late? **

**Status: Will be up on Friday at the very earliest.**

**Excerpt from ROUGH DRAFT of Chapter 1:**

There was an excited air floating through Konoha today. Hiroshi wasn't sure what it was exactly though. Things were a lot different in Konoha after the Chunin exams those years ago. Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, Sasuke left, and Sakura trained with Tsunade, the new Hokage. During this, Hiroshi graduated from the academy, and last year was promoted to Chunin.

Deciding to go see if anything was happening, Hiroshi zipped up his Chunin vest and walked outside, but stopped when he heard a yell.

"It's great to be home!" yelled the yellow hair shinobi that Hiroshi would never forget.

"Naruto!" he yelled, hurrying down the stairs and out into the city. There he was, standing up on top of a building, no one other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto!" Hiroshi called again, this time getting the ninja's attention.

"Hiroshi? Is that you?" he called back, hoping off of the roof and landing in front of his sensei's son. "Wow, you grew up." Naruto was shocked when he saw Kakashi's son, who was far from the little boy he remembered. He was taller than Naruto was at that age, that was for sure, but he wasn't sturdy looking. Instead, he was more lanky and scrawny. Now that he'd grown out of his baby face a bit more, anyone could see he was Kakashi's son. His face was starting to look similar, to the point where Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Hiroshi looked like a younger version of how his Sensei looked without his mask.

"You did too," he answered back with a smile. "You're done training with Jiraiya?"

"You bet," he said, his voice holding conflicting sounds of excitement and sadness. Hiroshi didn't understand why Naruto had to leave or where Sasuke went, even though Kakashi had tried explaining it to him several times. All he knew was that Sasuke had left to work for the enemy, and it made the rest of Team 7 upset in their own way. "So you finally passed the academy?"

"Actually, I'm a chunin," he said proudly, flashing his headband. Naruto's pride instantly started deflating as he realized this 11 year old boy was a higher rank than him.

"Ohhh, great. So, where's Sensei? And Sakura?" he asked excitedly, moving quickly past Hiroshi out ranking him.

"I don't know, sorry. I haven't seen much of Sakura for a while, and Dad… well, you know him," Hiroshi said with a shrug. Before they could start the adventure of looking for the two, they both heard a voice calling for Naruto in the distance.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled again, running up to her old teammate and throwing him in a hug. "Look at you! You grew up!"

Naruto's face turned bright red as he looked at his teammate who had definitely grown up while he was away. He rubbed the back of his head, still smiling at her.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," he said simply. Feeling awkward, Hiroshi excused himself from the conversation and decided to head over to the training field and practice, like he'd planned to do this morning. Since Hiroshi was a rank ahead of his old team, Tsunade decided it would be best to change his team, meaning he had no one to practice with. He never really liked his teammates anyways.

"Hoy, Hiroshi!" Guy Sensei called to the chunin. Hiroshi didn't even get to begin practice before it was interrupted.

"Yes Sensei?" he asked fondly. Even though he'd been afraid of Guy the first time he'd met him, throughout his years in Konoha, Guy had become something like a crazy uncle to Hiroshi. At first he couldn't figure out why his father liked Guy, but after hearing bushels of stories from their childhoods and watching them do different challenges, Hiroshi started understanding his charm.

"I have a challenge for you," he said, sharply pointing at the young boy.

_Continued in When Lightning Meets Fire_


End file.
